Standard Zombie
The Standard Zombie is the most common Zombie form seen in the ''Half-Life'' series. It is created when a Standard Headcrab attaches to the head of a suitable host and takes control over the victim's body. Overview Once a Headcrab successfully attaches to a host, the Headcrab's alien physiology causes various "mutations" to manifest in its host, such as elongated claws, increased strength, and a sharp-toothed "mouth" that bisects the victim's chest cavity from neck to groin. In Half-Life 2, the chest "maw" instead appears to be a ripped open chest cavity with no sternum. Removal of the Headcrab reveals that the host's head is strangely untouched with its head bent back and mottled, bloody hair and bloody face set in a scream. In Half-Life 2, horrified sounds emanating from zombies imply that, while severely injured, the host is at least partially aware of its horrific situation. Occasionally, Headcrab zombies may survive losing both legs and their lower torso, and continue to crawl along using their arms. In most cases, a Headcrab remains attached to its host until the zombie is destroyed, although in Half-Life 2, they will occasionally detach from the host if it is rendered immobile by its injuries. Trivia * Playing parts of a victim's sound file backwards produces extremely disturbing yells of pain. The reversed cries have been interpreted as "God help me" and "get it off me". If set on fire, the victims may say things that might be interpreted as "Why, why, why!?", "Help God help, help me!", "Gaaah!", "Gaaaah, I'm on fire! Gaaaaah!", "My life's fading!" and "My eyes sting! Gaaah!". Similarly, raising the pitch of the sound file produces a normal sounding voice effect. * Of note is that, upon removing the Headcrab, it can be seen that standard zombies appear to either be white or oriental males. While there is every reason to assume a standard Headcrab could infect any race or gender of human, there are no other race or gender of zombies. It is not entirely clear whether this is a developer oversight or intentional, though the former seems more likely. * In Half-Life, zombies are seen "feeding" from dead scientists and soldiers by taking flesh from corpses and stuffing it into their chest "mouth." However, this is not seen in Half-Life 2. This behavior might have been scrapped or simply overlooked and not programmed. Another theory is that they put the "food" directly into their stomach. * In the non-HD variant of Half-Life and its expansions, a zombie's Headcrab appears to be "fastened" tighter to the victim's face, revealing the eerie outline of a human skull. * In Opposing Force zombie grunts take more damage than the zombie scientist. This might be because parts of the grunts' PCV suit seem to still be intact. * In the file "npc_BaseZombie.cpp" in the Source SDK .gcf file zombies used to have the power to toss their Headcrabs off of their heads and at Gordon."In either state, a severely injured Zombie will release its Headcrab, which will immediately go after the player. The Zombie will then die (ragdoll)" -- sourcesdk.gcf Gallery ''Half-Life'' and its expansions File:Zombie white bg.jpg|Concept art. File:Zombie render.jpg|Early model render. File:Zombie b.jpg|Ditto. File:Bm39.2.png|Early model render with the skull much more apparent than in retail. File:Zombie skulls.jpg|Ditto, in Black Mesa. File:Zombie multi.jpg|Deathmatch model. File:Zombie HD.jpg|The HD Zombie. File:Zombie grunt.jpg|The Zombie Grunt. File:Of1a10006.jpg|Grunt being zombified. File:Welcome to Black Mesa.jpg|Zombie grunt after killing a scientist. File:We Are Pulling Out.jpg|Security guard zombies. File:Zombie security guard.jpg|The Zombie security guard. ''Half-Life 2'' and its episodes File:Zombie blobs.jpg|Concept art. File:Zombie sketch.jpg|Ditto. File:Zombie trailer.jpg|Early Beta Zombie in the first Half-Life 2 trailer, reused for the Beta torso model.Half-Life 2 E3 2003 Trailer An earlier texture can also be found in the Half-Life 2 Beta files. File:Crowbar zombie borealis.jpg|Early Zombie in the Borealis. File:Zombies beta rtb.jpg|Early Zombies in early Ravenholm. File:Zombies ravenholm cover.jpg|Ditto. File:Zombie burn.jpg File:Zombies town.jpg File:Zombies streets smg.jpg File:Zombie standard beta.jpg|The Beta Zombie. File:Zombie standard headcrabless beta.jpg|The Beta Zombie, without Headcrab, showing the jaw. The exposed jaw was recycled for the Zombine. File:Zombie standard torso beta.jpg|Beta Zombie torso, based on the early Beta model. File:Zombie standard torso headcrabless beta.jpg|Beta Zombie torso, without Headcrab. File:Zombie torso.jpg|Zombie torso. File:Zombie torso headcrabless.jpg|Zombie torso, without Headcrab. File:Zombie torso headcrabless zoom.jpg|Closeup of the Zombie torso, without Headcrab. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Half-Life: Uplink Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Zombies Category:Recurring themes Category:Enemies Category:Ted Backman designs